This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Gas infrastructure (e.g., pipelines, well pads, etc.) incur wear over time as a result of pressures at which gas is transported and stored, weather conditions, and/or other factors. Accurate gas detection is useful to maintain efficient operation of the gas infrastructure. Moreover, providing additional characterization data (e.g., gas type, gas plume concentration, gas flow rate, etc.) may aid in determining a corrective action upon detection of a gas. However, the gas infrastructure may span a wide area making it difficult to determine a source of gas and/or whether gas is present at a particular location.